Tokyo Teddy Bear
by Dani-san66
Summary: Matthew odiaba los lunes. No sólo por haberse acabado el fin de semana... Al menos tenía a su pequeño oso como apoyo y confidente. (Primer fic, espero esté bien T.T)


Ho-hola…, saludos para todos -les ofrece chocolates, caramelos y paletitas de cereza-… ¿Me aceptan? ¡Yay!

Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que publico, fue hecho en un momento de inspiración OwO, hace tiempo venía con la idea de publicar, pero me daba vergüenza además de que todo lo que he hecho estaba en lápiz y papel, y me daba pereza pasarlo a la computadora.

De todas formas, la historia está inspirada en la canción Tokyo Teddy Bear cantada por Rin Kagamine (aunque primero escuché un cover de KAITO y luego de Len .w.), si quieren búsquela y escúchenla (no puedo dejar links TwT) y… bueno, les dejo leer.

**Título**: Tokyo Teddy Bear

**Serie/Anime:** Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Advertencias:** Bullying y… que escribí este oneshot sin conocer el verdadero significado de la letra de la canción, así que le di otro significado en mi cabecita que se parece.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío (Ojalá TwT) solo utilizo a sus personajes para entretenerles con mis historias… y la canción "Tokyo Teddy Bear" tampoco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amanecía, Matthew Williams, desde la ventana de su habitación, podía ver la luz que iluminaba el día. Era soleado. Un lindo día, al menos eso quería creer.

Lunes. Cómo odiaba ese día, cuando se acababa su pacífico fin de semana junto a su familia y su osito, y volvía a la escuela para sufrir lo mismo que siempre. Desde que había intentado socorrer a un pequeño niño italiano que también había sufrido como él lo hacía ahora, menos mal, si no hubiera intervenido en aquel momento, hubiera terminado muy mal herido. Desde entonces era golpeado y maltratado por esos bravucones…

Aún sentía las heridas que le propinaron en el primer encuentro.

¿Cuándo se había acostumbrado? ¿Desde cuándo sentía que aquellos moretones formaban parte de su piel, de su alma? Ni él lo sabía, solo lo sentía. Sentía que en cada golpe su soledad crecía más, su tristeza, su desconfianza a los demás, que se había vuelto mucho más grande desde que su hermano mayor no estaba allí para protegerlo, a él ya le había tocado pasar a la otra etapa de su vida estudiantil: La universidad.

_Solo espero que esto termine con la escuela, y que la universidad me dé paz…–_pensó con resignación, al recordar que, cuando Alfred se fue, le dio un mensaje de aliento, de fortaleza–.

–_Tranquilo, siempre estaré a tu lado, okay? –le había dicho en su fiesta de graduación–, Don´t cry, please. Te prometo que estaré para cuidarte._

–_B-but… T-te vas, y no tendré a nadie que me cuide…–aquel pequeño ojivioleta sentía como miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, buscando que aquel que era su "hero" se quedara con él–._

–_No puedo, aunque quisiera. I´m sorry. Pero –el mayor había tomado a su hermano con los brazos y lo cargó– tengo una sorpresa especialmente para ti~._

_El niño se dejó llevar por su hermano y, cuando subieron las escaleras de su casa, entraron al cuarto de huéspedes, que estaba con las luces apagadas. El mayor se encargó de encenderlas y vio algo fascinante._

_Frente a ellos, en la cama que se encontraba allí, estaba sentado un oso polar, pequeño, adorable y, en el punto de vista del menor, esponjosito._

–_Matthew, a partir de hoy él será tu mascota. Se llama Kumajirou– el estadounidense se giró hacia la pequeña mascota–. Kuma, él es Matthew Williams, tu nuevo dueño. A partir de ahora serán amigos._

– _¡Maple! –El menor había bajado de la espalda protectora para correr hacia el pequeño oso -¡Thank you, brother! ¡Gracias, gracias! – había tomado al animal para abrazarlo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación–…Por cierto, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?_

–_Kumajirou, recuérdalo bien– Alfred sonrió al pensar que aquello que había dicho no fue tomado en cuenta por la felicidad en la que el niño se encontraba inmerso–._

_Hasta que su hermano se fue y tuvo que sobrevivir aquel lunes… él sólo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahora, despidiéndose de sus padres, sujetando su oso (¿Kumatachi, quizás?) y caminando hacia la parada de autobús, comenzando su martirio de todas las semanas.

–Ánimo– le había susurrado su pequeño amiguito, justo antes de que el autobús se detuviera frente a él. Suspiró, con suerte, no le molestarían hasta llegar a la escuela.

Se equivocó.

–Miren a quién tenemos aquí, nuestro cuatro-ojos favorito– a su lado habían unos tres chicos, más altos y, supuestamente, más fuertes que él. _Si supieran, tengo la misma fuerza que mi hermano_ pensó.

–Aléjense, por favor…– aferrado a su oso, trataba de que no tomaran alguna medida para escarmentarlo–. No hice nada, váyanse.

– ¿Quién nos lo dice? Tú no eres nadie para mandarnos, ¿o sí? – habló el que estaba al centro de aquellos tres, parecía que era el que le tenía más rabia. Por algo Alfred le daba la mayoría de los golpes, aunque no recordaba mucho.

En eso, el autobús paró. Dio gracias al conductor mentalmente.

–De esta no te salvas, crío. Vas a vernos la cara después.

Fue el último en bajar del autobús, esperando a que esos chicos se alejaran lo suficiente para que no lo notaran. Era irónico, la mayoría de sus compañeros no le notaban la mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo, aquellos abusivos parecían que tenían un sensor de rastreo para él.

– ¿Estás bien? – el pequeño animalito no pudo evitar preguntar, las primeras veces que su amo se había encontrado con aquellos chicos, le vio llorando amargamente, gritando como si nadie le escuchara, como si se estuviera desgarrando por dentro. No quería volverlo a ver así–.

–Estoy bien, Kuma…, solo un poco asustado– le dijo abrazándolo, antes de encontrarse con sus compañeros de clase. Al menos con ellos no se sentía tan ignorado–.

– ¿Qué tal su fin de semana, chicos? – les preguntó a sus mejores amigos y a su prima–. ¿Bien, mal?

–Yo… bien, supongo – habló Lily, una de las más delicadas chicas que había en la clase–. Mi hermano y yo comimos chocolates suizos toda la tarde de ayer– dijo con una gran sonrisa–.

–También nosotros, ¿verdad, primo? – Habló Victoria, con sus sencillas coletas moviéndose por la emoción–. Lo visité con mi hermano, y fue lindo. Jugamos hasta cansarnos, y hasta Francis nos contó cómo nacen los bebés.

_Todo es obra del amour~ _recordó él, no quiso pensarlo mucho más, si no hubiera sido por sus padres, hasta hubiera sido capaz de mostrarles el _Kamasutra_ entero. Y hubiera sido… raro, sólo eso quiso decir.

–Al menos ustedes la pasaron bien, maldición – habló el mayor de todos aquellos: Lovino, un italiano, hermano gemelo del chico a quién defendió tiempo atrás. Casi iguales, excepto por…–. ¡El maldito bastardo español no me dejó tranquilo, joder! Y eso que no tenía tomates en mi casa: el idiota de mi hermano se los había comido todos, demonios.

Hubieron dos reacciones a partir de esas palabras: primero, un suizo malhumorado se llevó a una inocente liechtensteiniana cubriéndole las orejas; y segundo, un alegre español se pegó al italiano gritando "¡Aquí estás, Lovi!" y se fueron, uno de ellos gritando "¡Bastardo, aléjate!"

–Su amistad es algo rara, ¿no lo crees?... ¿Matt? ¿Dónde te metiste? – la morena no observó el momento en que el rubio se había ido–. ¡Pero faltan dos minutos para empezar la clase! ¿Dónde estará…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El canadiense sintió como chocaba su espalda contra la pared, y se le hizo familiar. Otra vez aceptó con dolor el sabor de la costumbre a los golpes.

–Dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar, pequeñín– ah, los insultos hacia su persona también se le hacían comunes–. Vas a ver el por qué no debiste existir.

_Pues perdónenme por eso _hubiera querido decir, pero aquello le hubiera costado más caro.

Los puños se dieron contra él. Los sentía en sus costillas, en su pecho, en su espalda. No lo soportó más, y acabó en el suelo, siendo ahí donde acabó todo, otra vez agradeció mentalmente, ahora a la campana.

–Kuma… ¿dónde estás…?– su oso siempre era su consuelo, el único que le quedaba, su pequeño confidente. Sí, aquel oso que ahora lo miraba con pena y que trataba de levantarlo del piso, y que, viendo que no podía, fue corriendo en cuatro patas a alguna persona que lo ayudara.

_Kumajirou… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti…?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Este osito es tan lindo~– habló la enfermera que estaba a cargo en ese momento, poniendo al oso sobre sus piernas y acariciándolo–. Debe ser porque tiene un buen amo, ¿no? –el osito asintió–.

Matthew había sido atendido por la enfermera, que había sido alertada por su mascota. Con unos ungüentos se encargó de las zonas de su cuerpo que habían sido golpeadas, y hasta dio aviso a su prima para que fuera a la enfermería.

– Sí, tiene razón… es adorable… – el chico suspiró, enorgulleciéndose de la fidelidad que demostró tener su mascota hacia su persona. Y, ¿cómo no tener orgullo? Si él siempre estaba con él, le esperaba en su cama para la hora de dormir, siempre despierto, siempre por él–. ¿Mis heridas son graves?

Esta vez le tocó a la enfermera suspirar. – Comparadas a las… otras veces, no– dijo mirándolo con lástima–. Pequeño, debes parar con esto. Ahora ya no está tu hermano, y no sabes cuántas súplicas tuyas he tenido que soportar para no decírselo de unas vez a tus padres o al director.

–Lo sé, enfermera… pero necesito el momento oportuno, ya verá. Les golpearé con todas mis fuerzas– hizo una pausa, siempre era lo mismo, necesitaba cambiar –. Sé que necesito acabarlo ya, pero nunca puedo. Siempre es dentro o cerca de la escuela. No puedo hacerlo sin que estén personas por ahí, viendo. Luego a mí me considerarán el abusivo.

–No puedo entenderte, niño. Lo mejor es que se lo digas a alguien, o, si quieres, lo haré yo. Pero, por favor…– se acercó a él, acariciándole los cabellos–. La primera vez que viniste aquí estabas tan herido, que cuando se lo quisiste decir al director no pudo entenderte mucho. Entiéndelo, no puedes volver así otra vez, prométeme que se lo dirás a alguien.

–Lo prometo…– dijo con su débil voz–. Pero será en el momento indicado, debo esperar…

Se acercó a la puerta, agradeció a la enfermera, no sin que antes ella se despidiera de su osito –que le recordaba a su hermano por todos los disfraces de panda en su armario– y se fue. Sólo como todas la veces. Cómo todos los días. Sólo con su inseparable mascota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro ataque. No se lo esperaba tan rápido.

–Así que te crees más fuerte que nosotros, ¿eh? – y esta vez fue cerca de la cafetería, el pasillo vacío porque era el descanso. Se asustó más por esa mala suerte–.

–Suéltenme…. N-no sé de qué me hablan– No había nadie, no se escuchaba a nadie... ¿A quién debía engañar? Su oportunidad se la sirvieron en bandeja de plata–.

–Si no lo vas a admitir, te traeremos un testigo– dijo el más alto de aquellos tres, con una sonrisa burlona hacia él–.

Y ahí fue que la tortura para el rubio comenzó.

Entre los tres le quitaron su mascota al canadiense, mientras que él luchó y no soltaba a su amigo, pero le sujetaron de los brazos, y aprovecharon para quitárselo de las manos.

Kumajirou se retorcía para que lo dejasen escapar, pero le sostuvieron de una pata.

–Apuesto a que es de felpa, como todos los niñitos de cuatro años tienen– dijo mirando amenazadoramente al animal–. ¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos?

– ¡NO! – Matthew gritó como nunca en su vida–. ¡Golpéenme a mí, si quieren! ¡Pero a él no le toquen! ¿Qué les ha hecho una mascota inocente? ¡Suéltenlo ya!

–Vaya, vaya, conque esas tenemos, pequeño atrevido– uno de los abusivos los sostenía ahora de dos patas–. Bien, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí…

Todo fue rápido. Matthew se soltó del que le estaba sosteniendo y le tiró un codazo en plena cara, al que le vigilaba le golpeó en el vientre y en su entrepierna. Y peor fue con el que sostenía a la pobre mascota: Le hizo soltar a su compañerito golpeándole los brazos, él trató de defenderse tirando puños a diestra y siniestra, pero no sirvió de nada. Le golpeó el rostro, el abdomen, le hizo caer al suelo y le dio una patada.

Todo pasó tan rápido.

Al darse cuenta de ello, todos le miraban. Se había creado un círculo ante ellos, todos miraban con asombro aquella humillación de "los más fuertes de la escuela" por ese chico que no conocían, pero que les recordaba mucho a un jugador del equipo de fútbol americano. La misma expresión al atacar al equipo visitante, la misma mirada fiera (En este caso, enojada), la misma respiración entrecortaba…

Los mismos oponentes…

–Vámonos, Kuma…–cargó a su oso en sus brazos, como si no hubiera pasado nada–.

– ¡Espere, joven! – Ni siquiera el director de la escuela logró su cometido de detener a aquel alumno para que al menos explique sus motivos–.

No había nada que explicar

Sólo había defendido lo más preciado para él.

Su fiel oso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien… ¡No me odien! (?) Al principio me imaginé que el que recibiría el bullying sería nuestro querido Iggy… pero como es muy querido por mí, decidí que no D: Luego me dije: "¿Porqué no lo hago de Canada-kun? Él tiene un osito~" Y así fue como Mattie entró en esta historia.

Habrán notado que hubo mucho odio hacia los lunes. ¡Pero ellos no se lo merecen! Los más atareados siempre son los jueves u_u (?)

Bueno. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
